A walk in the cherry trees
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: England really wants to spend some quality time with Japan.


**NEWS UPDATES!! PLEASE READ!!**

okay, there's a few things I wanna adress before we get started.

1) I know that in my poll, most people said that they wanted to see SuFin, and EnglandxJapan wasn't even an option. I was gonna do one, because I had an idea..but my muse seems to like to do this thing where it tells me what im going to write, and I don't really have a say in it. So...this happend. heheh. I promise to write SuFin next, though!

2)Seeing as my Chat story(the one where Tino, Berwald, and Peter were on AIM IMing) was pretty popular and I had loads of fun doing it, I was thinking about doing more like it. I have a few ideas for which countries I wanna do, but If you think it's a good idea and have suggestions, Just leave in a review what countries you'd like. Or you could PM me. whichever you prefer ^^

3) I really don't wanna sound like a really big jacka** here, but I just wanted to bring something up. I reeealy do appreciate al the favorites and reviews that I get, I really do; they make me feel good about my work! but i've noticed that in some of my stories, I have more favorites than reviews. Now this isn't really a big problem to me, seeing as I love favorites as much as reviews, but...if you like my story enough to favorite it, I would greatly appreciate it if you left a short review telling me what you liked about it. it doesn't have to be long; just a short little thing, like "aww, this was so cute! Finland in a bunny outfit is so Kawaii x3" or something along those lines. an even if you don't like it, tell me that. I need as much criticism as I can get.

there was another thing that I wanted to bring up...but I forget... ah well.

Enjoy~!

"Honda, please go out with me!"

Japan could only stare as he heard these words from the person he least expected to say them. England was standing on his front porch, flustered and lightly shuffling his feet. He had just knocked on the door and, Immediately, Kiku was caught off guard by the statement. He wasn't even sure how to respond.

Moments of silence passed by and Kiku figured it impolite to not speak for so long. "I am sorry, Arthur," he said calmly, "But..I do not understand completely."

This made Arthur even more flustered as he tried his best to look at the raven haired male. "I-I mean…We never…we never really get to…ya know…be together much and…we-well I guess you don't have to…call it a date…I just…wanna spend time with you, or…somethin'…" Arthur fiddled with his hands behind his back an looked back down, feeling like an awkward teenager.

Kiku could only slightly chuckle at the other man's attempt. He always saw England as a standoffish and serious character. So to see him standing there blushing and looking like he was about to be kicked was quite adorable.

Kiku folded his arms into his kimono's sleeves and smiled. "Alright then," he said, "I shall accompany you on a date, Arthur."

Arthur looked liked he was looking over his puppy's funeral. "alright…I understand..I mean, I guess we're all busy, so—hold on a tic, you said what?"

"I said yes, I would be happy to go out with you."

"R-really?!" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes sparkling up. "…Um..I-I mean—ehem—good…very good. Thank you…"

Kiku chuckled again. "Where would you like us to go?"

England opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "…u-um…I actually don't know…didn't really plan this far…" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"How about a walk in the sakura gardens," Kiku suggested. "It will give us plenty of time to talk and catch up, ne?"

"Y-yeah," Alfred said. "That…sounds good.

"Right," Alfred said, straitening himself out to look more serious. "I will wait in the gardens at two. After our walk, we can have tea."

Kiku nodded. "That sounds very nice. Thank you for having me."

"No," Arthur said, "Thank you, Japan."

They shook hands, then bowed, then went their separate ways. After Kiku went back inside, Arthur walked back home with a slight spring in his step.

The next day came and Arthur waited patiently under a large cheery blossom tree. He wore an English gentleman's suit with a red tie and a bowler hat with a checkered rim. He thought about bringing a cane, but he didn't want to look like a complete stereotype. He winced as a single cheery blossom petal feel on his nose.

He dug his pocket watch from his breast pocket. It was a half an hour past two. Kiku was late. He wondered if he was coming at—

"Arthur," ringed a voice so beautiful it could only belong to one person. Arthur turned around and almost couldn't believe what he saw.

In front of his was Japan, dressed in a beautiful white-as-snow Kimono with a red and golden sash. The garment was decorated with pink flowers and wisps to match the atmosphere. In his hands, he held a red paper parasol over his head. His face wore the most beautiful of smiles as he looked at Arthur with steady and peaceful eyes.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was as if he was looking at a painting rather than a human being. He almost had to check that his jaw wasn't flapping in the wind.

"Konichiwa, Arthur-san," Kiku said, bowing. "I am here for our walk."

"U-uh..yeah! right," Arthur said, gathering himself together. "Our walk…right then." He hooked his arm into Kiku's and they started to walk down the rock laid path.

The numerous sakura trees surrounding them made a complete pink canopy above them. Flower petals continuously rained down, filling the air with their light and delicate scent. Small and large temples were placed here and there along with serene lakes, one even holding a crane. A gentle breeze seemed to make a background song as they walked. It was all to surreal to be true, Arthur thought.

But what was the most beautiful art was the centerpiece of it all, Japan. He could not believe how beautiful the other male looked in that kimono. The was it complimented his fine figure and fair and delicate face was astonishing. Arthur felt his breath taken away every time he looked at him.

"So," Japan said after ten minutes of walking, "Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about, Arthur-san?"

"Eh?" Arthur said, coming out of his trance. "Oh..um, not really, I guess. I just...wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh," Kiku said. "I am doing well. Our economy is still very shaky, but the GDP raised about one point two percent last Monday, hopefully continuing. We have also making much progress in technological and energy development. We hope to make a completely energy efficient city in the near future." He looked up at Arthur. "How about you, Arthur-san? Are you doing well?"

Arthur came out of his trance again and tried to find words. Blimey, he thought, when the bloody hell did I start acting like a 15-year-old girl?

"Oh, me?" he said, "Well…pretty good. The Queen's doing well, and Belgium's Prime Minister has been elected President of Europe, although I have no idea why…"

"Isn't that the place with the—"

"Yes, waffles. We're…kind of special like that."

Kiku giggled. Arthur wished he had a tape recorder. "How is America doing, by the way?"

"I could care less," he said. He really rather not think of America now. This was His and Kiku's time, not anyone else's.

They walked onto a bridge and took a few minutes to just relax and gaze along the petal laden stream. Kiku laid his parasol down and leaned over the railing, the gentle breeze swimming through his hair. Arthur wouldn't mind just staring at the scene in front of him until the end of time.

"Arthur-san," Kiku said softly.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked.

"Why did you want to go on this walk with me all of the sudden?"

"I told you, I…just wanted to spend some time with you…that's all"

"I know…but why now? We've been allies for some time, but never very intimate."

"Listen I just—" Arthur stopped himself before he yelled at Japan. "I just…wanted to get closer to you. I think we have a good alliance, and I…I really just wanna strengthen it…" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Bloody hell, he wasn't good with words.

He felt his pride drop as he heard Kiku giggle again. "guess that was stupid, huh?"

"Not at all," Japan said smiling. "I just thought of something."

"What…?"

Japan stood on his tip toes to reach from a lychee tree he had exported from China. He picked a red fruit from it and examined it.

"You are like a Lychee fruit, Arthur-san," he said, turning the little fruit over in his fingers. "You are rough and hard on the outside, but on the inside," he opened up the fruit and revealed a soft, red heart in the middle. He sucked it into his mouth and smiled. "You're very sweet."

Arthur found himself blushing, unable to find any words. "…Ba-baka! Want kind of stupid metaphor is that?!" he said, turning his head away. Japan just giggle as he kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"Let's keep going," Kiku said, picking up his umbrella, "There's a temple not far ahead where I've set up for our tea."

Arthur stared at the other male, rubbing his cheek softly. "Yeah…okay."

Kiku grinned and started walking. He was suddenly caught from the back and held tightly by Arthur. He dropped his parasol by surprise.

"Japan," Arthur whispered, "I really do care about you. And I really want be with you…for a very long time…okay?" he hugged Kiku harder.

Kiku giggled softly an held the arms around his stomach. "Of course, Arthur-san," he said, "I will be with you always."

Arthur slipped from around Kiku and handed him back his parasol. They then walked across the bridge to the temple ahead. Arthur slipped his hand into Kiku's and they both interlocked. Both males smiled brightly.

"And by the way, if you tell anyone I was like this, I'll kill you."

"Understood."

-----

please forgive me if Arthur is too OOC. this is my first time portraying him so im really off. im sorry!


End file.
